crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
This is a list of quotes in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Aku Aku/Uka Uka *”Welcome to the Adventure Area. You can travel around this area and practice your driving skills.” *”The Dots and stars on the map represent Warp Pads which lead to races. When they flash it signifies they are open to play.” *”To access a race track drive onto a Warp Pad that has an active Warp Vortex and it will take you to the tracks starting line. Finish the track in first place to win a Trophy. As you collect more trophies other tracks will unlock. Good luck and drive fast.” (the original quote is listed in the pause menu hints; “...Other tracks will turn on and open to you...”) *”To access this Track you must first collect the number of Trophies required to turn on the Warp Pad. To get Trophies, you must race other open Tracks and come in first place.” *”This is the Load-Save Screen. There are five of these screens, one in each world section. When you want to load or save a game, go to one of these screens. To access it, drive up to the screen and stop. Then follow the directions.” *”You must have a Boss Key to open this door. You can race a Boss after beating all four tracks in an Area. Beat the Boss in a Boss Race and a Key is your prize.” *”You must have two Boss Keys to open this door. You can race a Boss after beating all four tracks in an Area. Beat the Boss in a Boss Race and a Key is your prize.” *”You don’t have the four Boss Keys to open this door. Beat each boss to get a Key, and when you have all four Keys, come back here to race Oxide.” *”To open this door, you must come in first place in all four races of this Area.” *”Congratulations! You win a Trophy.” *”Great, you earned a Relic.” *”You can go faster through turns by Power Sliding. Press the Power Slide button while performing a hard turn.” *”Congratulations! You have just earned your first Customization item. You can change and customize your character and kart in the pause menu.” *”to get a Turbo Boost while Power Sliding, wait until the smoke from your exhaust turns black. Then press the Power Slide button. If you wait too long, you’ll hear a backfire sound and miss your chance for a boost.” *”When you get a TNT Crate on your head, start hopping immediately. If you react fast. The TNT Crate will fall of your head before it explodes." *”Congratulations on opening this new area! Here you will find four more tracks to race. Good luck!” *”The more Wumpa Fruits you collect, the faster your kart will go. If you collect and hold 10 Wumpa Fruits you’ll be Juiced Up and your Power up will become more Potent.” *”To get around a tight turn, or to face a direction quickly, use the Brake Slide by pressing and holding the Brake button while turning hard.” *”You can get a Hang Time Turbo from jumping. The longer you’re in the air, the bigger the Turbo you’ll get when you land. For big Turbos, try and get extra air time by Hopping off jumps using the Hop button.” *“Collect every Crystal in the Arena before the time runs out. If you get them all, you will win a prize!” *“Collect the letters C T and R on each track and come in first place to win a CTR Token. Beware, some letters are hard to find!” *”Get the lowest time you can by racing fast and breaking Time Crates. Each Time Crate you break will freeze the clock. If you achieve a low enough time, you will be rewarded a Relic.” *”You must first get the required number of Relics to race this track.” *”If you collect 4 CTR Tokens of this color, you can enter the Gem Cup. Score the most points in the 4 races of the Cup to win a Gem.” *"Wrong way." (Aku Aku only; going the wrong way) *"Uh-oh, wrong way!" (Uka Uka only; going the wrong way) Crash Bandicoot/Baby Crash *"Gahahaa!" *"Yahaa!” *"Whoa!" (When hit) *"Hehe haha!" *"Ha ha!" (Hit when shielded) *"Ow!" (When hit) *"Yippee yabadah! (Race won) *''*Imitates the sound of an engine revving up*'' (Race won) *''*Grumbles gibberish*'' (Race lost) *"Badahh!" (When selected and podium celebration) Coco Bandicoot/Baby Coco *"Ha ha ha!" (When selected) *"Woo-hoooo!" (When selected) *"As expected!" (When selected) *"Woohoo!" (When boosting) *"Wheeeee!" (When boosting) *"Let's go!" (When boosting) *"Hang on!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Yee-haw!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Ow!" (When hit) *"Hey!" (When hit) *"Not good!" (When hit) *"No sweat!" (Hit while shielded) *"Ha ha, not a chance!" (Hit while shielded) *"Yow!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Oof!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" (Spinning out of control) *"Ohhhh boooyyy!" (Spinning out of control) *"Aaahhhhhhh!!" (Spinning out of control) *"Ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Woo-hoo!" (Using an item) *"Check this out!" (Using an item) *"Pass it on!" (Using an item) *"Here you go!" (Using an item) *"Coming through!" (Passing another racer) *"Bandicoot power!" (Passing another racer) *"Hit the slow lane, buddy!" (Passing another racer) *"And that's how it's done!" (Race won) *"What can I say? I'm a natural!" (Race won) *"It might be time for an upgrade..." (Race lost) *"There's always room for improvement, I guess..." (Race lost) Doctor Neo Cortex *"Oooh!" (When selected) *"Hahahaha!" (When selected) *"Ha ha!" (When selected) *"Out of my way!" *"The trophy's mine!" *''*Evil Laugh*'' *"Yeeee-haw!" *"Oh my!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Here you go!" (Using an item) *"Take that!" (Using an item) *"Ooh ooh oooops!" (When spinning out of control) *"Aaarrrggghh My head!" (When hit) *"Ooph!" (When hit) *"No way!" (Hit while shielded) *"I'm the superior one!" (Race won) *"I’m an evil scientist! What did you expect?!" (Race won) *"This was just an experiment." (Race lost) *"This was planned all along." (Race lost) *"How do I get into these situations?" (Race lost) Doctor N. Gin *"Yes!" (When selected) *"I regret nothing!" (When selected) *"Let's win!" *"This one's mine!" *"Yes, speed!" (When boosting) *"Faster my kart, faster!" (When boosting) *"One for the road!" (Using an item) *"I'll win through reckless behavior!" (Using an item) *"Why you..." (When hit) *"Wehehehehehehe, that was fun!" (Race won) *"I’m actually happy." (Race won) *"I need vengeance!" (Race lost) Tiny Tiger *"Tiny very good!" (When selected) *"Gwahahaha!" (When selected) *''*Howls*'' (When selected) *"Jump high!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Big guys jump hiiiigh!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Yeeehaw!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Okay!" (When boosting) *"Yyeeehhaaa!" (When boosting) *"Whooo!" (When boosting) *"Yowch!" (When hit) *"Woahoh!" (When hit) *"Ouch! (When hit) *"Yeh, heh, heh!" (Hit while shielded) *"Can't touch Tiny!" (Hit while shielded) *"Hot, hot, HOT!" (When burned) *"Yohohohohhohh!" (Spinning out of control) *"Tiny dizzy!" (Spinning out of control) *"Tiny fine..." (Spinning out of control) *"Hohohaha!" (Using an item) *"Hohahaha!" (Using an item) *"Tiny has gift!" (Using an item) *"Tiny squish puny karts!" (Using an item) *"Tiny squash puny karts!" (Using an item) *"Heehee!" (Using an item) *"Here comes Tiny!" (Passing another racer) *"Tiny win!" (Passing another racer) *"Tiny gets trophy!" (Passing another racer) *"Tiny not happy..." (Unknown condition) *"Tiny too strong!" (Race won) *"Ha, ha, ha!" (Race won) *"Grr..." (Race lost) *"Awww...Tiny doesn't get it..." (Race lost) Dingodile *"Ha ha ha ha!" (When selected) *"Heh heh heh heh!" (When selected) *"Dingo, Dingo, Dingo!" (When selected) *"Go, baby, go!" (When boosting) *"Yeah!" (When boosting) *"Yahhh!" (When boosting) *"Yeah, baby!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Whoa, baby!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Oh, bother!" (When hit) *"Oi!" (When hit) *"No way!" (Hit while shielded) *"Too bad." (Hit while shielded) *"Goodbye!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Heh heh hah!" (Using an item) *"Here's a doozy!" (Using an item) *"Whoa-hoa!" (Spinning out of control) *"G'day, mate!" (Passing another racer) *"I'll fry youse!" (Passing another racer) *"Move over, mate!" (Passing another racer) *"Mate, you call that racing?" (Race won) *"Heheheho Hahahaha." (Race won) *"Too bad..." (Race lost) Polar *"Reeeee!" (When selected) *"Hawhawhawhaw!" Pura *"Mreeoow!" (When passing another racer) *"Nah!" (Using an item) *"Rrooaaahhhwwrr!" (Using an item) *"Cceeehheheheheheheh!" (Hit while shielded) *"Nah nah!" (Hit while shielded) *''Sad meow''*(Race lost) Ripper Roo Note: Ripper Roo's first two quotes are taken from his subtitles, as he uses insane laughter instead of actual speech. *"You crazy enough to race me? I should face Oxide in the big race! I'll show you wild driving! Last one across the finish line is a rotten brain!" (upon being challenged) *"You are crazier than me! Best get head checked if you think you could beat Oxide! Have a key. Good luck! You'll need it." (upon losing the race) *"Ehe, ya-hoo!" (When boosting) *"Aahhhgggghh!" (When boosting) *"WooooOooaaahhh hahaha!" (When boosting) *"Hoo haha ha ha!" (Using an item) Papu Papu *"Papu much tired of watching puny slugs race so slow! Papu want in action, to lay boom down big! And prove Papu is world's best driver. Papu move so fast, you munch tracks." (upon being challenged) *"Uuuuughhh... Papu not himself today. Maybe Papu not eating a big breakfast. You are fast for being so small. Here is key to help. Oxide much bigger problem for you. Him not as big, but him much more grumpy." (upon losing the race) *"Papu so fast." (When selected) *"Ha ha ha ha!" (When selected) *"Bigger boost!" (When boosting) *"Zoom, zoom, zoom!" (When boosting) *"Unga!" (When boosting) *"Big bounce!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Heavy." (Doing a trick jump) *"Hiyaaahhh!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Got a booboo." (When hit) *"Ooh." (When hit) *"HA HA!" (Hit while shielded) *"Too bad!" (Hit while shielded) *"Ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha ha ha..." (Using an item) *"Ha HA!" (Using an item) *"Here it goes!" (Using an item) *"Unga boom!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha ha ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Take trophy!" (Passing another racer) *"Papu want to win." (Passing another racer) *"You so slow." (Passing another racer) *"Papu win!" (Race won) *"Papu is world's best driver!" (Race won) *"Shoulda eaten bigger breakfast." (Race lost) *"Papu too slow!" (Race lost) Komodo Joe *"Ssssso, you've beaten all the other racerssss on these trackssss. Well, now you'll ssssee why I'm the most feared driver on this ccccircuit. I'll earn the right to face Oxide by crusssshing you, into brake dusssst. Let'ssss racccce..." (upon being challenged) *"You're not so slow after all. Surprised me you did. Here'ssss a key for the win. Sssstill, I think you're not fassst enough to out-race Oxide. We're going to loosssse our planet, and it will be all your fault!" (upon losing the race) *"Ssssyeah!" (When selected) *"Sssshahaha!" (When selected) *"Hang on!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Look out!" *"Move assside!" *"Ssssneaking up on you!" *"SSSSPINOUT!" (Spinning out of control) *"Whoa-hoa, no!" (Spinning out of control) *"Slow down!" *"So sad." *"Ugh, stop that!" (When hit) *"Unacceptable!" (Unknown condition) *"The victory wassss mine from the beginning!" (Race won) *"Are you ssssuprised?" (Race won) *"Aw, ssshoot!" (Race lost) *"Sssstupid mistake!" (Race lost) Pinstripe Potoroo *"Wha, you call that racin'? Forget about it! If youse gonna race Oxide, youse gonna have to get past me foist! I'm the speed champion here, and I'm gonna save the world... for a sizable fee, of course! Hahahahaha...." (upon being challenged) *"So, youse beat me fair and square. I doubt you'll be this lucky with Oxide. Here's a key for your troubles. Hahahaha. Oh, brother..." (upon losing the race) *"Hahaha, oh yeah!" (When selected) *"Heehehehee!" (When selected) *"Hahahaha!" (When selected) *"Whoooaaaaaa!" (When boosting) *''*Sinister Laugh*'' (When boosting) *"Yeeeahhh!" (When boosting) *"Over the top!" (Doing a trick jump) *"All right!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Oh, yeah!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Gyoh!" (When hit) *"Ahh!" (When hit) *"Hey!" (When hit) *"Yeah, right!" (Hit while shielded) *"Yeah, nice try." (Hit while shielded) *"Rats!" (Spinning out of control) *"Yeah!" (Using an item) *"Oh, hahaha!" (Using an item) *"Nyahaha!" (Using an item) *"Hahahaha!" (Using an item) *"You're mine!" (Using an item) *"Have some of this!" (Using an item) *"Fuggedaboutit!" (Passing another racer) *"Watch your back!" (Passing another racer) *"Say goodnight!" (Passing another racer) *"Come on!" (Unknown condition) *"I'll charge you a fee for this!" (Unknown condition) *"Naw, the race wasn't rigged. Hehehehe." (Race Won) *"I’m the speed champion, alright?" (Race won) *"Yeah yeah, you beat me, fair and square. (Race Lost) *"Ahh what, you call that racin'? Heh." (Race lost) Fake Crash *"Yaahhooo!" (When selected) *"Wow!" *''*Blows raspberry*'' (Passing another racer) *"Whuh oh" (Using an item) *''*Goofy Laugh*'' (Race won) *''*Mumbles through his teeth: They said it was impossible!*'' (Race won) *''Muffles angrily,then cried''*(Race lost) Penta Penguin *"Yeah!" (When selected) *"Hehehehee!" (When selected) *"Whoahoh!" (When boosting) *"Whoa!" (When boosting) *"Penguin yay 1!" (When boosting) *"Wheeee!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Woohoo!" (Doing a trick jump) *''*Pained squawk*'' (When hit) *"Nyah!" (Hit while shielded) *"Uh-uh!" (Hit while shielded) *"OWW!" (When burned) *"Nyahahaha!" (Spinning out of control) *"Ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Hahaha!" (Using an item) *"Whoop, haha!" (Using an item) *"Nah nah nah!" (Using an item) *"Hah HAH!" (Using an item) *"Whaahohoo!" (Passing another racer) *"Hehehehaa!" (Passing another racer) *"Yay!" (Race won) *"Yay Pengiun I won!" (Unlocking Penta and race won) *"Aww..." (Race lost) *''*Sad squawking*'' (Race lost) Doctor Nefarious Tropy *"Congratulations, you've beaten all my track records. Now you've earned the right to choose me as a racer in the Character Select screen." (Unlocking N. Tropy) *"Yes!" (When selected) *"Nyahahahah!" (When selected) *"Right on time." (When selected) *"Yess!" (When boosting) *"Good show!" (When boosting) *"Exciting!" (When boosting) *"Time flies!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Mahahaha!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Whoahoohoo!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Oh!" (When hit) *"Blimey!" (When hit) *''*Chokes*'' (When hit) *"Nothing doing." (Hit while shielded) *"Bad timing!" (Hit while shielded) *"No-no-no-not good!" (Spinning out of control) *"Whoa, wound up!" (Spinning out of control) *"Noooohohoh!" (Spinning out of control) *"Nyahaha!" (Using an item) *"Time races on!" (Using an item) *"Nyheheheh!" (Using an item) *"Watch your luck!" (Using an item) *"Take this!" (Using an item) *"Hohohoho!" (Using an item) *"Like clockwork." (Passing another racer) *"Time to win!" (Passing another racer) *"Move it!" (Passing another racer) *"Now you're on my time." (Race won) *"Bow before the master of time." (Race won) *"My time is up, but yours soon, will be too." (Race lost) *"This is just for another time." (Race lost) Nitros Oxide *"Greetings creatures of this planet...I've come to compete!" (Opening cinematic) *"So, you pesky Earth slugs like to race, eh? Heheheheh! Well I, Nitros Oxide, am the fastest racer in the galaxy! I travel the stars, looking for creatures to test my skills. It's a little game I like to call "Survival of the Fastest"! Here's the way we play: I challenge the best driver of your world to a race for the planet. If your driver wins, I'll leave your miserable little rock alone. But if I win, I'll turn your entire globe into a concrete parking lot, and make you my minions! Hahahahahaha! Get ready to race for the fate of your planet!" (Opening cinematic) *"Well, the little terra vermin has finally collected all the trophies to become world champion. What took you so long? Now we prove who the fastest driver really is!" (upon collecting all Trophies) *"Aaahhh!! I can't believe you beat me! I never lose! How embarrassing. I'll be the laughingstock of all Gasmoxia! Fine. Your miserable planet stays gushy and green. At least you still haven't gathered all of my Time Relics. Until you've collected all of those, and race me again, you'll never be able to claim you are the fastest! This won't be the last time you'll face Nitros Oxide! We will meet again!" (upon losing the first challenge) *"So, you're back, and you've gathered all my Time Relics. I'm impressed! Well, it's about time I taught you a real lesson in speed! This race is for keeps!" (upon having all Relics) *"Aaahh!! You beat me once again! Now I have to go back to the planet Gasmoxia a complete loser! I must be getting slow in my old age... That's it. I'm finished racing with these mushy backward worlds. Keep your miserable planet! I'm outta here for good!" (upon losing the 2nd time) *"The trophy belongs to Gasmoxia!" (When selected) *"Woo-haha!" (When selected) *"Hoohaha!" (When selected) *"Survival of the fastest!" (When boosting) *"Whoop!" (When boosting) *"Whoo!" (When boosting) *"Big sky!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Whooohaha!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Whoaooo!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Earthling gunk!" (When hit) *"Ow!" (When hit) *"Try again!" (Hit while shielded) *"No chance!" (Hit while shielded) *"Spinout!" (Spinning out of control) *"Noooooooo!" (Spinning out of control) *"Whoa-whoa-whoaoh!" (Spinnning out of control) *"Here's a little surprise!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Haha!" (Using an item) *"Hohoh!" (Using an item) *"Hooohah!" (Using an item) *"Enjoy, terra vermin!" (Using an item) *"Say goodbye!" (Passing another racer) *"You're no match for me!" (Passing another racer) *"You're slower than a Bermugulan Slagvork!" (Passing another racer) *"Oooh, little vermin!" (Unknown condition) *"The Earthlings didn't stand a chance!" (Race won) *"Loo dodo dodo!" (Race won) *"I will get my parking lot!" (Race lost) *"Unicycling sounds fun..." (Race lost) Crunch Bandicoot *"Booyah!" (When selected) *"Ha ha!" (When selected) *"Ha ha ha ha ha!" (When selected) *"Make way!" (When boosting) *"Yeah!" (When boosting) *"Alright!" (When boosting) *"Geronimo!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Ohhhhh, yeah!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Woo-hoo-hoo!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Gr!" (When hit) *"Gragh!" (When hit) *"Neh, that didn’t hurt." (When hit) *"Not today." (Hit while shielded) *"Is that all you got?" (Hit while shielded) *"Didn't feel a thing." (Hit while shielded) *"Ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Oh yeah, that's the Crunch." (Using an item) *"Time to rock 'n' roll!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha, better buckle up!" (Using an item) *"Nah nah!" (Using an item) *"Uuuhhhggg, I'm gonna be sick!" (Spinning out of control) *"Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!" (Spinning out of control) *"Hey, how's my exhaust taste?" (Passing another racer) *"Better watch your six! Ha ha ha ha!" (Passing another racer) *"You're sure taking your sweet time." (Passing another racer) *"That'll leave a mark..." (Unknown condition) *"What? Can't keep up?" (Race won) *"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" (Race won) *''*Grumbles*'' (Race lost) *"That's embarrassing." (Race lost) N. Trance *"Hmhmm, egg-cellent!* (When selected) *"Nyeheheheh!" (When selected) *"Faster!" (When boosting) *"Look at meeeee!" (When boosting) *"Yyeesss!" (When boosting) *"To the moooooon!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Whoa, check this out!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Ha haaaaa!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Ack!" (When hit) *"Why you..." (When hit) *"Ha ha ha, egg-scuse me!" (Hit while shielded) *"Ha, HA!" (Hit while shielded) *"*Crying* Mommy!" (Spinning out of control) *"Nyeheheh!" (Using an item) *"Hold still, I want to try something!" (Using an item) *"How about an egg?" (Using an item) *"Bet you can't dodge this one!" (Using an item) *"Nyahahaha!" (Using an item) *"I'm on a roll!" (Passing another racer) *"You can't beat me!" (Passing another racer) *"Oh, I'm cooking now!" (Passing another racer) *"Grrooh! Egg-nore me now, please." (Unknown condition) *"Neh neh nehneh neh!" (Race won) *"Woohoo! I’m egg-static!" (Race won) *"Noooo...I'm leaking!" (Race lost) *"Ooh, you gotta be yoking!" (Race lost) Zem * *Burping and laughing noises* (When selected) *"Yeesss!" (When selected) *"*Burp* Ah, tasty!" (When boosting) *"Grahahahaha!" (When boosting) *"Boostalicious!" (When boosting) *"Vrooo-hahaha!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Graugh!" (When hit) *"*Burp* Nice try!" (Hit while shielded) *"Takes more than that to cook me!" (Hit while shielded) *"Taste that!" (Using an item) *"Hehehehe..." (Using an item) *"Delicious?" (Using an item) *"Ha ha ha HA!" (Using an item) *"*Burp* Ah, ripe for the taking!" (Passing another racer) *''*Burping, grumbling, and laughing noises*'' (Passing another racer) *"Gaah, I'm so close, *burp* You can taste it!" (Passing another racer) *''*Burp*'' (Race won) *"Like taking candy from a baby!" (Race won) *''*Hocking noises*'' (Race lost) *"*Burp* Oooh, I feel sick..." (Race lost) Zam *"Raaahhhhoooo!" (When boosting) *''*Barks*'' (Using an item) *"heheheheheheh!" (Using an item) *"Rah hah hahah hah!" (Using an item) *''*Yelps*'' (When hit) *"Hohohohehehaha!" (Hit while shielded) *''*Squeals*'' (Race won) *''Sad howling''*(Race lost) Krunk *"Hoohahaha!" (When selected) *"Happy day!" (When selected) *"You asked for it, Earthling!" (When selected) *"Raaaahahahaha!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Yeheheheeess!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Whoopeeee!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Here I come!" (When boosting) *"Hahahahahaa!" (When boosting) *"Hooohahaha!" (When boosting) *"Earthling has lucky shot!" (When hit) *"Ow!" (When hit) *"Hey!" (When hit) *"You cannot touch me! HA!" (Hit while shielded) *"Earthlings are no challenge to me!" (Hit while shielded) *"I'll be coming for yooouuu!" (Spinning out of control) *"This is unacceptableeeee!" (Spinning out of control) *"Enjoy!" (Using an item) *"HA HA!" (Using an item) *"Very sneaky!" (Using an item) *"I will smash you like a bug!" (Using an item) *"I will crush you!" (Using an item) *"Hooohohohoo!" (Using an item) *"You must drive faster than that!" (Passing another racer) *"You tried to pass ME?" (Passing another racer) *"I will stop giving you easy time now!" (Passing another racer) *"Earthlings make me angry!" (Unknown condition) *"HA! Cannot lose!" (Race won) *"You will have to do better than that!" (Race won) *"I will get my revenge!" (Race lost) *"This is not the end of it." (Race lost) Nash *"I'm no small fish!" (When selected) *"Ah, heh, heh, heh!" (When selected) *"Yes!" (When boosting) *"Yeesss!" (When boosting) *"Eat my wake!" (When boosting) *"Heh, heh." (Using an item) *"Ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Heh, HEH!" (Using an item) *"Grr, closer, I won't bite!" (Using an item) *"Chomp, chomp!" (Using an item) *"Boop! Access denied!" (Using an item) *"Ow!" (When hit) *"Grough!" (When hit) *"Keep moving, keep moving, keep moving..." (When hit) *"Oh!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Oogh!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Ha ha, hahaha!" (Hit while shielded) *"Neener, neener, neener!" (Hit while shielded) *"Come on, show me whatcha got!" (Passing another racer) *"Are you falling asleep out there?" (Passing another racer) *"I'm right behind you!" (Passing another racer) *"Process failure..." (Unknown condition) *"I'm engineered to be...superior." (Race won) *"Did you get bit? Hahaha!" (Race won) *"Graugh!" (Race lost) *"I'd beat you on my turf!" (Race lost) Small Norm *''*Whistles*'' *''*Gasps*'' (When hit) *''*Wolf Whistle*'' (Race won) Big Norm *"Bravo!" (When selected) *"Hahahahahaa!" (When selected) *"Haha, Forgetaboutit!" (When selected) *"Whoa!" (When boosting) *"Oh, yeah!" (When boosting) *"Happy trails, pal!" (When boosting) *"Oh!" (When hit) *"Oh, that tickles!" (When hit) *"Hahaha, you got nothin'!" (Hit while shielded) *"Oh, you are SO toasty!" (Hit while shielded) *"Hahahaha!" (Using an item) *"Defense! Defense!" (Using an item) *"Ooh, you're gonna feel that in the mornin'!" (Using an item) *"You just stay where you are, okay?" (Using an item) *"Look who finally showed up!" (Passing another racer) *"Look out buddy, here I come!" (Passing another racer) *"Just stay back there!" (Passing another racer) *"Haha, right?" (Race won) *"Heheh, better luck next time, pal!" (Race won) *"Aww..." (Race lost) *"Well, you can't have 'em all, right?" (Race lost) Geary *"Ahhahahaha!" (When selected) *"Ohohohoho!" (When selected) *"Spotless!" (When selected) *"Woahoh!" (When boosting) *"Yippee!" (When boosting) *"Eat vacuum dust!" (When boosting) *"Oww!" (When hit) *"Ack!" (When hit) *"Stop that!" (When hit) *"A futile effort." (Hit while shielded) *"Clean as a whistle." (Hit while shielded) *"Ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Whoops!" (Using an item) *"Oh well, there's more where that came from!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha, hey, have some of that!" (Using an item) *"Deploying Sanitary reinforcement!" (Using an item) *"Whoa!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Whoop!" (Crashing into a wall) *"Whoaoaoaoa...hohoh...ohoh..." (Spinning out of control) *"Whoawhoawhoawhoa!"(Spinning out of control) *"I'm right behind you!" (Passing another racer) *"Shoo! You're making a mess!" (Passing another racer) *"Stay away, you filthy thing!" (Passing another racer) *"Oh, dear! NOW I MUST DEMOLISH YOU!" (Unknown condition) *"You can't defeat perfection!" (Race won) *"Why try? Machines will ALWAYS WIN!" (Race won) *"How can a non-machine win?! CHEATER!" (Race lost) *"How am I...losing? What did I do wrong?!" (Race lost) Real Velo *"Hoheee!" (When selected) *"Ahahaha!" (When selected) *"Bow before me!" (When selected) *"Waahheeee!" (When boosting) *"Maximum velocityyy!" (When boosting) *"Lightning speed!" (When boosting) *"Yeahahahahaah!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Oh, gravity!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Waaaahhhh!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Waahhh!" (When hit) *"Ah ha ha ha ha! That hurts!" (When hit) *"No no no, hehehehe!" (Hit while shielded) *"Hehehehe, try again!" (Hit while shielded) *"Ow!" (When burned) *"No!" (When burned) *"Whoaoaoahoohoo!" (Spinning out of control) *"Ohhhoohhh, stop that spinning!* (Spinning out of control) *"Bbbbbrrrrr, I-I'm dizzy!" (Spinning out of control) *"Ha haaa!" (Using an item) *"Heh heh!" (Using an item) *"Haaaah!" (Using an item) *"Watch out, smiley, haha!" (Using an item) *"Don't forget to dodge!" (Using an item) *"You better duck, ahahaha!" (Using an item) *"Hahahaha! Is that all you got?" (Passing another racer) *"You do realize I'm just toying with you?" (Passing another racer) *"I'm coming for you!" (Passing another racer) *"You will never escape my wrath!" (Unknown condition) *"I rrrrrrule!" (Race won) *"You're no match for me, hahahahaha!" (Race won) *"Don't look at meee!" (Race lost) *"Next time, I'll beat YOU, prrrimitive Earthling!" (Race lost) Tawna *"This time, no one will catch me." (CTR TV) *"Yes!" (When selected) *"Excellent." (When selected) *"Hah hah!" (When selected) *"Comin' at ya, full speed!" (When boosting) *"Ho ho!" (When boosting) *"Whoo!" (When boosting) *"Oh, yeah!" (Doing a trick jump) *"YEAH!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Nice!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Oh, really?" (When hit) *"Ugh!" (When hit) *"Ahh!" (When hit) *"Did you even try?" (Hit while shielded) *"Not gonna happen." (Hit while shielded) *"HEY!" (When burned) *"OW!" (When burned) *"Whoaoaoa!" (Spinning out of control) *"Oh, really?!" (Spinning out of control) *"Oh, no..." (Spinning out of control) *"Ho ho ho..." (Using an item) *"Whoops..." (Using an item) *"Little somethin' for ya!" (Using an item) *"Ooh, this looks fun!" (Using an item) *"Try that!" (Using an item) *"Hee hee hee..." (Using an item) *"See you at the finish line." (Passing another racer) *"Comin' through!" (Passing another racer) *"Watch out!" (Passing another racer) *"Hm. Easy." (Race won) *"Better luck next time." (Race won) *"Well, that could've gone better..." (Race lost) *"I really wanted that trophy..." (Race lost) Isabella *"Ha! Yeah. It's my battle horse." (CTR TV) *"Hahahaha!" (When selected) *"Ha ha ha ha, all right!" (When selected) *"Ha ha, listen to that engine!" (When selected) *"Hit it!" (When boosting) *"Ha ha ha ha!" (When boosting) *"Vroom, vroom!" (When boosting) *"What a rush!" (Doing a trick jump) *"All riiight!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Woohoo!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Aiya!" (When hit) *"Oooh..." (When hit) *"Hey, watch the paint!" (When hit) *"Keep away from my kart!" (Hit while shielded) *"Hah, that was nothing!" (Hit while shielded) *"Cooome oooonnn...!" (Spinning out of control) *"Turn into it!" (Spinning out of control) *"Ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Ha ha ha!" (Using an item) *"Tread lightly!" (Using an item) *"That will buff right out." (Using an item) *"Stay out of my lane." (Using an item) *"Ho ho ha!" (Using an item) *"Hey, lay off the brakes!" (Passing another racer) *"Beep beep, ciao!" (Passing another racer) *"Ha! Amateur!" (Passing another racer) *"I should call-a my mechanic..." (Unknown condition) *"Ha ha, what a performance, huh?" (Race won) *"Perfect execution." (Race won) *"Next, I will catch them for sure." (Race lost) *"I could really use a tune up..." (Race lost) Megumi *"I've been waiting for this." (CTR TV) *"Oh!" (When selected) *"Ha ha!" (When selected) *"My road leads to victory!" (When selected) *"Woo-hoo-hoo!" (When boosting) *"Can't catch me now!" (When boosting) *"Yahoo!" (When boosting) *"Ha ha ha ha ha!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Look out below!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Ha-hooo!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Ugh! Rude!" (When hit) *"Good luck with that!" (Hit while shielded) *"What a waste." (Hit while shielded) *"Hah." (Using an item) *"Ha ha!" (Using an item) *"I didn't need it anyway!" (Using an item) *"Dozo!" (Using an item) *"I hope you like it!" (Using an item) *"From me to you." (Using an item) *"Wooh wooh whoa whaah!" (Spinning out of control) *"Dizzy, dizzy, dizzyyy!" (Spinning out of control) *"Furafura!" (Spinning out of control) *"Achi!" (When burned) *"Gah!"(When burned) *"Pardon the dust!" (Passing another racer) *"Check your mirrors next time." (Passing another racer) *"Move to the slow lane, please!" (Passing another racer) *"Got to stay focused." (Unknown condition) *"M-aww! Hmph!" (Unknown condition) *"There's nothing like a little hard work." (Race won) *"A victory well-earned." (Race won) *''"*Sigh*'' I'll get the trophy next time." (Race lost) *"Eh, nobody's perfect." (Race lost) Liz *"Now I'll make every front page." (CTR TV) *"Ye-e-es!" (When selected) *"Hee hee hee!" (When selected) *"Woohoo! Did you see that?" (When selected) *"Hold on!" (When boosting) *"Woohoo!" (When boosting) *"Vrrrrooooommmmm!" (When boosting) *"Woo-hoooooo!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Yeees!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Woo-hoo-hoo! Flying high!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Ha ha haa..." (Using an item) *"Hee hee hee..." (Using an item) *"How's this taste?" (Using an item) *"Biscuit, anyone?" (Using an item) *"Oops..." (Using an item) *"Take that!" (Using an item) *"Ow!" (When hit) *"What was that?" (When hit) *"Impressive, it'nit?" (Hit while shielded) *"Oi, watch yourself!" (Hit while shielded) *"Whooooooooaaaaaaaa!" (Spinning out of control) *"Whooaaaa noot goooood!" (Spinning out of control) *"Your mum's an armadillo!" (Passing another racer) *"Pardon me!" (Passing another racer) *"Catch me at the winner's circle!" (Passing another racer) *"I can't believe this." (Unknown condition) *"No fair!" (Unknown condition) *"You're gonna see my name in lights!" (Race won) *"This is what a winner looks like." (Race won) *"Well, this is not ideal." (Race lost) *"Are you having a laugh?" (Race lost) Ami *"Can't wait for the green light." (CTR TV) *"Yes!" (When selected) *"Woo!" (When selected) *"Works for me." (When selected) *"Yeah!" (When boosting) *"This is great!" (When boosting) *"Woohoo!" (When boosting) *"Whoa, that's high!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Woo!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Awesome!" (Doing a trick jump) *"Ugh, could you..." (When hit) *"Ouch!" (When hit) *"Really?" (Hit while shielded) *"Oh, it is on!" (Hit while shielded) *"Hey!" (When burned) *"Not again!" (Spinning out of control) *"Don't throw up, Ami!" (Spinning out of control) *"Whoahhh!" (Spinning out of control) *"Hee hee hee!" (Using an item) *"Heh ha!" (Using an item) *"Hah!" (Using an item) *"You'll like this one!" (Using an item) *"That's my bad." (Using an item) *"Heh, this should help you!" (Using an item) *"Take your time." (Passing another racer) *"Heh, see ya!" (Passing another racer) *"I'll just wait for you up front." (Passing another racer) *"What a mess..." (Unknown condition) *"Oh, man..." (Unknown condition) *"Am I too good?" (Race won) *"Oh, I’m just getting started." (Race won) *"Just watch me on the next one..." (Race lost) *"You have got to be kidding me!" (Race lost) Spyro the Dragon *"Whoa! Supercharge!" *"Dragon incoming" *"Oh Yeah!" (Trick jump) Gnasty Gnorc *"Not goanna happen!" *"You’re ugly!" Hunter *"I’m the speed king of the world!" Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Quotes